warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipsefur's Destiny
Prologue: Eclipsekit "Hawkfrost, the kit has arrived," Tigerstar growled, watching Cinderheart and Lionblaze purr around the newborn daughter. "great!" Hawkfrost mewed, bounding towards his father. This was the kit the Dark Forest had been waiting for, she was supposedly the cat that would save the Dark Forest during the war between StarClan and the Dark Forest. "I want you to speak with her when she learns to talk and move around. If you don't, Thistleclaw will be her mentor,, not you," Tigerstar said. The little kit squirmed, who could ever imagine that she would save the Dark Forest from destruction. Hawkfrost would be respected greatly for training a cat like this, and the kit would be made leader among them. "I just hope you're the one we've been promised," Hawkfrost breathed, "and I hope you train well, that you'll be the greatest fighter the clans have ever known!" The kit's eyes flashed open, a beautiful dark golden amber. Where do we start from here? Eclipsekit's Destiny Eclipsekit is the two-moon old daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, a dark golden tortoiseshell with bright amber eyes and a white tail-tip. She think's she's normal until she keeps receiving dreams from a Dark Forest warrior that tells her she'll be ThunderClan's leader one day and that she'll restore all warrior blood until no kittypets or loners are left. She's being told of a great battle coming, and that Eclipsekit is the only one who can save the clans. "Eclipsekit, want to practice fighting with me and Ivykit?" Dovekit, Whitewing and Birchfall's daughter, asked. The fluffy gray kit bounded up to a half-awake Eclipsekit. "huh? Oh, yeah," Eclipsekit mumbled. She glanced back at Cinderheart, who was sleeping and then stumbled out of the bramble nursery. Ivykit, Mosskit (Blossomfall and Toadstep), Stonekit, Whitekit and Crowkit (Mousewhisker and Icecloud) were all tussling in a big ball of fluffy fur. Ivykit, being the oldest, held the advantage with her paw placed lightly on Stonekit's throat. Eclipsekit took a flying leap and knocked Ivykit off the gray tom. "hey that's not fair!" Ivykit complained. "what's not fair? Being beaten? Keep your eyes open!" Eclipsekit growled, and shoved Ivykit in the shoulder. "Ivykit! Dovekit! Why are you fighting? You're apprentice ceremony is soon!" Whitewing called from the nursery. "lucky..." Eclipsekit breathed. you'll be there soon...just wait... a voice breathed in her ear. "huh?" Eclipsekit mewed, looking around. "okay...whatever." She watched Whitewing's kits pad back into the nursery to get groomed. "you still playing or what, Eclipsekit?" Crowkit asked. The dark gray tom was crouched, as if stalking Eclipsekit. She acted like she didn't hear, and continued to face the opposite direction. Now! Use your claws! He'll treat you with respect the voice said again. Though strange, Eclipsekit did as it said. She whipped around and pounced, using her claws to land a blow to Crowkit's face. "ow!!!! What was that for??" he yowled. Dustpelt looked over from where he was sharing fresh-kill with Spiderleg. "what happened?" the warrior asked, walking over. "Eclipsekit used her claws on me!" Crowkit whined. "shut up, it's not going to kill you!" Eclipsekit growled, her golden tortoiseshell fur was beginning to ruffle along the spine. You're right! Keep the act up! "Lionblaze! Come deal with your kit!" Dustpelt called the golden warrior, rolling his eyes. Lionblaze got up from where he sat under the Highledge and bounded over. "what did you do, this time?" he asked. "nothing! My claws just came out and...well it'll make him stronger. Besides, he gets a scar before I do!" Eclipsekit mewed. Mosskit, hearing this, leaped over from where she was cleaning her fur. "who's getting a scar before Eclipsekit?" she asked. "me!" Crowkit boasted, obviously happy now. Eclipsekit rolled her eyes, what a mouse-brain! "don't ever use your claws again until you're an apprentice, understand? I'll tell Cinderheart to keep you in the nursery for the rest of tomorrow," Lionblaze scolded, disappearing into the nursery. "great! You got me in trouble! Can't you keep your wounds to yourself?" Eclipsekit snarled, following Lionblaze. you did the right thing, little kit. At least now Crowkit knows not to mess with you. "why is this voice talking to me?" Eclipsekit asked herself, settling into her nest beside Cinderheart, who was busy talking to Lionblaze. She watched as Crowkit and his brothers came in, and Crowkit complained to Icecloud, who didn't seem to care. Eventually after all this chatter about what Eclipsekit had done, made her tired, and she fell into a deep sleep. She awoke in a dark, misty forest, and a cat stood before her. He was huge, Lionblaze's size, with a dark tabby pelt, a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. "who are you and where am I?" Eclipsekit mewed, hinted with a snarl. Her fur was beginning to fluff. "calm down, kit. I'm only Hawkfrost," the dark tabby purred. It sounded just like the voice who had been talking in Eclipsekit's mind. so I wasn't going crazy... she thought. "what am I here for?" she asked. "you are here because I am going to teach you how to be the greatest warrior the clans have seen. Cats will shake with fear when your name is spoken and even leaders with nine lives will drop fresh-kill at your paws!" Hawkfrost growled, standing proudly. "uhh...okay. Why me?" Eclipsekit asked. Her amber eyes were glinting with interest and excitement. "because you have been chosen to save us from destruction by the time the Great Battle comes. You will be made leader of us when the war is over," Hawkfrost answered. "us? Who's us?" Eclipsekit asked again. "The Dark Forest," the dark tabby mewed. The Dark Forest! Should I go along with them? They are very powerful after all...Power is better than clanmates, am I right? Eclipsepaw's Destiny: Chapter 2 Four moons had passed since Eclipsepaw's dream of meeting Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest. She was now a beginning apprentice, with the mentor of Squirrelflight. Most of her denmates had been made apprentices too, Stonepaw, Whitepaw, and Crowpaw. Mosskit was still four moons, and Ivypaw had recently had two she-kits, though no one knew who the father was, but she wasn't punished as harshly for having kits as an apprentice because her warrior ceremony was in a moon. Stonepaw's mentor was Dustpelt. Whitepaw's was Spiderleg and Crowpaw's was Rosepetal. "time for training!" Squirrelflight's voice rang through the apprentice's den. "just a bit longer....?" Eclipsepaw grumbled, turning away from the light of the entrance. Stonepaw just mumbled in agreement. Squirrelflight looked surprised, as if she'd never seen an apprentice tired. "no! Brackenfur said he'd make all of you pick the elder's ticks every day for a moon. Who wants that?" she mewed. Brackenfur was Redpaw's apprentice, the son of Firestar and Sandstorm. Eclipsepaw and a few others immediately jumped to their paws and shook the moss off their pelts. Dustpelt and Graystripe came to collect their apprentices. All eight of them stumbled lazily out of the den and searched for their mentors. "what are we learning today?" Eclipsepaw mewed, adding a yawn at the end. "I figured I'd teach you your first battle move," Squirrelfight answered, her tail flicked. "lucky...Berrynose is only taking me on a border patrol..." Lionpaw growled. Redpaw's sister was obviously jealous she wouldn't learn anymore battle-training today, even though she'd been an apprentice for two moons. "hey, you might actually get in a fight, who knows?" Eclipsepaw mewed. She followed Squirrelflight, Brackenfur and Rosepetal to the Clearing where apprentices trained. She felt like she was flying through the forest, and she felt the need to run through the wind. right...I'm related to Crowfeather....Maybe that's why cats tell me I look to sleek to be ThunderClan...and of course why I love the wind... Eclipsepaw thought negatively. She burst out into the clearing and waited to hear what the mentors had to say. "I think we should have all three of them fight-claws sheathed-and see who wins. Then we'll split up and train," Brackenfur ordered, being the oldest and most experienced warrior out of the three mentors. "sounds good!" Rosepetal mewed cheerily. Squirrelflight just nodded. just listen to what I say, and you can win this... Hawkfrost's voice came back to Eclipsepaw for the first time in four moons. Her head perked up with happiness at the sound of her other mentor's voice. I'm special...I'm being trained in the Dark Forest! No other ThunderClan apprentice is! At least I don't think so...if they are, then they don't have a great destiny like me! Eclipsepaw thought. She crouched into a fighting position, and slid her claws out just a little, so that the others couldn't see them between the tufts of fur. I can win this! "begin!" Brackenfur yowled. Eclipsepaw hurled herself at Crowpaw, and landed a blow to his face, seeing the slight scar she left there moons ago as a kit. She was careful not to use her claws, yet. He batted at her ears, but was soon taken down by Redpaw. The strong red tabby was pummeling the other dark gray tom with his hindpaws. Now while Redpaw's distracted, leap and use your claws! Eclipsepaw did as told, and leaped, knocking Redpaw to the ground. She scored her claws along his flank, but it didn't do bad damage since they weren't fully unsheathed. Blood still began to well out. "Eclipsepaw! You don't use claws in training sessions!" Squirrelflight hissed. "it's okay! It doesn't hurt bad, honestly!" Redpaw mewed, glancing at Eclipsepaw. Brackenfur just examined the wound, and announced that it wasn't deep and Redpaw could still move it and fight. "you eat last tonight..." he growled as he passed Eclipsepaw. "I'll catch my own prey!" she spat. Brackenfur acknowledged her words with a lash of his tail, signaling he obviously wasn't happy with her actions. "how about let's train on our own?" Rosepetal suggested, stepping up. "I don't know if we have time anymore, look at the sky," Squirrelflight breathed. Eclipsepaw looked and saw dark storm clouds, and just as she wanted, the wind began to blow strongly. "let's go back to camp, the apprentices will be blown off their paws!" Brackenfur mewed. Eclipsepaw dragged behind as they walked to camp. She silently cursed Brackenfur under her breath. "you know, I don't think you're a bad fighter," Redpaw mewed, dropping back from where he walked up front. "thanks, I guess..." Eclipsepaw said quietly. Why is he just now talking to me? Leave me alone, mouse-brain! "your welcome," Redpaw said, and hesitated for a heartbeat before walking faster to the front of the cats. Large raindrops began to fall, and Eclipsepaw welcomed the cold that gripped her. They reached camp, and she prepared for a long night. There'll be no prey left after everyone has eaten... Guess I'll starve tonight... Eclipsepaw's Destiny: Chapter 3 Eclipsepaw listened to the snow lightly batter the apprentice's den. Leaf-bare made her sleepy, even as a kit. She curled herself into a tight ball in her nest, tail over her nose. Her fur felt like it was burning, and she was aware of Redpaw watching her. "need something?" she snapped. "no, are you cold?" Redpaw mewed. Stupid mouse-brain! I know where he's getting at! "not really. Are we training today, or what?" Eclipsepaw asked. She actually was cold, freezing actually, but she wasn't going to let Redpaw know that. "I kinda doubt it, but you never know with Dustpelt, he can be a harsh mentor..." Redpaw answered. "can I go to sleep now?" Eclipsepaw mewed impatiently. Redpaw nodded and curled up himself. "TIME FOR TRAINING!!!" Squirrelflight yowled loudly, sticking her head in the den entrance. "I knew you all would be sleeping!" the ginger warrior mewed. "really? It's snowing! Can't we wait until it's melted?" Eclipsepaw growled. "no, Lionblaze told me to have you train no matter what the weather is like. You respect your father's orders. Brambleclaw told me to get all the apprentices out for training or hunting," Squirrelflight said. The apprentices just layed in their nests. "come on!" she hissed. Eclipsepaw forced her freezing paws to get up, and she wobbled a bit before gaining all her balance. She walked out of the den and out into the white blanket of a camp. "what's for today?" she asked, eyeing Redpaw as he walked to Brackenfur. "I thought we'd all go on a hunt, except for Dovepaw and Lionblaze, she's having her training assessment," Squirrelflight mewed. "All of us? We'll scare whatever prey isn't in their burrows, into their burrows!" Eclipsepaw said. "no, we're all separating. Just two apprentices in an area," her mentor flicked her tail to get snow off. Eclipsepaw followed her to where all the apprentices and mentors were waiting by the camp entrance. "this way!" Squirrelflight said loudly, and Eclipsepaw was afraid she'd scared the remaining prey away. Berrynose and Lionpaw were waiting for them just beyond the camp. Great! I have to hunt with these furballs? She bounded through the snow, using her powerful back legs to propel her through. She stopped for a moment and sniffed the cold air...mouse! Eclipsepaw immediately dropped into a hunting crouch and was careful not to shift the snow around too much. She leaped, landing square on the rodent and nipped its spine. "nice catch!" Squirrelflight praised. Eclipsepaw nodded her thanks, mouth full. "why don't we go our separate ways and hunt? But stay near!" Berrynose suggested. He looked to Lionpaw, who just walked off. Eclipsepaw went in the opposite direction. She walked for a good while before scenting another cat in the air, not ThunderClan. It's a kit! What do I do? she thought upon seeing the bundle of russet-colored fur. Even worse, it's Russetfur's son! What'll she do if I murder her kit? She picked her way down the slope, hoping the trees would at least hide her from the kit, who she remembered his name being mentioned as Firekit. This is your chance to prove yourself to the Dark Forest, the moment I've been waiting for. Until you redeem yourself as loyal, I can never train you in your sleep...Besides, he is an intruder, protect your Clan at all costs right? Hawkfrost's voice rang in Eclipsepaw's ears. She wanted to join the Dark Forest just as much as she wanted to keep her clan safe. Maybe she should kill this kit, Hawkfrost was right, he is an intruder, even if it is just a kit. She sprang. Firekit gave a squeak of alarm when he saw the shadow of a bigger cat coming towards him fast. Eclipsepaw swiped him hard on his shoulder. She could feel him trying to scrape her with his little claws, but they were tiny and weak, no match for an apprentice with thick fur and sharp claws. She clamped her jaws down onto his throat. I hope no one sees me... With terror, yet pride, Eclipsepaw watched the light fade from Firekit's eyes and blood pour out, staining the snow bright red. What have I done? I'm a kit-murderer! No...This was for my Clan, he shouldn't have been out of his mother's sight! "Eclipsepaw? What have you done?!" Eclipsepaw's Destiny Chapter 4 "Eclipsepaw? Wha- what happened? That's a kit! You can't kill kits!" Lionpaw snarled. She was standing at the top of the slope, Eclipsepaw didn't see her because the snow hid her red tabby pelt. "Don't tell anyone! If you do, you'll have the same fate as Firekit!" Eclipsepaw hissed. "Maybe...But Firestar or Brambleclaw should at least know! You can't just go hunting and then murder some other clan's kit!" Lionpaw said, not the least frightened at Eclipsepaw's threat. Eclipsepaw launched herself up the hill and lashed out at the other apprentice, who had just moments before, been her friend. I'm proud of you, you'll make a true warrior... Hawkfrost said. That gave Eclipsepaw strength, and she knocked the older apprentice to the ground, placing her claws on her throat, but not tearing skin. "I have you now, I could sink my claws in any second! But you have to promise not to tell nobody!" Eclipsepaw hissed. "okay, okay! I won't tell anyone! Just let me up!" Lionpaw yowled hoarsely. Eclipsepaw hesitated for a moment, then got off her. Her amber eyes pierced Lionpaw's green, and then she broke the stare and ran back down the slope. I have to hide his body somehow...The river! She picked up Firekit by his bloody scruff and carried him to the river that bordered WindClan and ThunderClan. What's a ShadowClan kit doing here anyway? Russetfur's son at that! She's a deputy, surely she knows how to keep an eye on her kit like she keeps an eye on her clan? After making sure no one was near, Eclipsepaw dropped Firekit's body into the strong current, and watched him float downriver. Guilt tore at her heart, but she knew it was for the better. This is why I'll never have kits! she growled to herself. "got away with murder, huh?" a voice came from far downstream on WindClan's side. "what? Who are you and why were you watching me?" Eclipsepaw leaped to her paws, scanning the field. A jet-black cat stepped into view.\ "Breezepaw! I should've known!" she growled. "Breezepelt now! Anyways, have you seen Ivypaw around anywhere?" Breezepelt mewed. Eclipsepaw was surprised, the tom was actually calm for once. Then it dawned on her, why would he ask for Ivypaw? Wasn't it odd that one of her kits was jet-black and had amber eyes like Breezepelt? "You! You're her kit's father!" Eclipsepaw yowled. "kits? What are you talking about?" Breezepelt hissed. "Ivypaw had two she-kits, mouse-brain! And one looks just like you! I know you're lying!" Eclipsepaw growled. Or maybe he honestly doesn't know his mate from a different clan had his kits... Hawkfrost's voice said. "Okay...Maybe they are mine, but that's not why I want to see her!" Breezepelt admitted. This fox-heart has two daughters? If I was his kit, I'd go commit suicide! How did Ivypaw fall for him? "Fine. What do you want me to tell her?" Eclipsepaw asked. "tell her I said that Onestar wishes to speak with her upon Firestar's request. And to come to the WindClan camp," Breezepelt answered. "alone?" "no you can come," Breezepelt mewed calmly, his amber eyes swept past her, and he sprang away. Eclipsepaw turned to see Squirrelflight, Berrynose and Lionpaw. Relieved, she saw that none of them looked angry, which meant either Lionpaw didn't tell, or they were hiding their anger well. "we've been looking for you! Catch anything else?" Squirrelflight mewed, dropping her vole in the snow. "no, just this puny mouse," Eclipsepaw said, picking it up by the tail. "a piece of prey is better than no prey. Come on, let's go to camp, I'm freezing my paws off!" Berrynose complained. ---- Back at camp, Eclipsepaw headed to the fresh-kill pile and set her mouse on top. It was rather large for being in the middle of leaf-bare, but still not enough to feed the entire clan. "Hey Ivypaw, can I talk to you?" Eclipsepaw asked, seeing the silver and white apprentice leaving the nursery. Her two kits were bouncing around her paws, one jet-black and the other jet-black with patches of silver tabby. Yep. They're so Breezepelt's! "Yeah, what is it?" Ivypaw said. "Breezepelt saw me today, he told me to tell you something. To go to the WindClan camp to speak to Onestar after Firestar has given you permission," Eclipsepaw told her, remembering exactly. "okay....Are you coming?" "Breezepelt told me to," Eclipsepaw said with a disgusted look. "okay, well I'll ask Firestar now," Chapter 5 The WindClan camp was so empty, Eclipsepaw felt like every cat there was watching her. There was only three dens, and a lonely big tree sat in the middle of camp. The rest was barren moorland. "Onestar, you wished to speak with me?" Ivypaw asked, approaching the light tabby tom. "Yes, Ivypaw. I've heard that you mothered Breezepelt's kits? WindClan would like to have one, since you decided to have half-clan kits!" Onestar mewed. Eclipsepaw knew that would tear Ivypaw apart, having to give up one of her kits. "what? No! They're ThunderClan through and through, Ivypaw would never let WindClan take one!" Eclipsepaw growled, speaking for her friend who was too stunned to speak. "I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Onestar snapped. "I'll fight you myself! ThunderClan needs warriors, and not only that, what kit would want Breezepelt as their father?" Eclipsepaw slid out her claws, determined to keep Ivypaw's kits. "no, Eclipsepaw. It's not worth it. Besides, they're not your kits anyway!" Ivypaw sighed. "good, now, bring us one by tomorrow morning, and ThunderClan will be safe for now," Onestar mewed more calmly. "I want the one that looks like me," Breezepelt mewed, walking up to Ivypaw. She looked hesitant, but she gathered up her strength to say her goodbye. "okay, you will get Darkkit. I'll be here tomorrow," Ivypaw mewed quietly. The two apprentices padded off back to ThunderClan territory. Why does WindClan get a kit? Breezepelt didn't deliver them, Ivypaw did! She has every right to keep both. I'll help her keep both, she's my friend and those are her kits. ThunderClan needs those future warriors more than they need me, and I'll die before I let these kits go to WindClan! Eclipsepaw's Destiny: Chapter 6 "Eclipsefur! Eclipsefur!" ThunderClan cheered the new warrior's name, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's the loudest. The golden tortoiseshell's chest was puffed out with pride, and her amber eyes shined. Stoneclaw, Whitewhisker and Crowtalon received their warrior names a moon before Eclipsefur, and Redflame and Lionflower got theirs two moons before. A lot had changed within ThunderClan, Icecloud and Mousewhisker had more kits, two toms and a she-kit, Dovewing and Bumblestripe had kits, three toms and two she-kits, Jayfeather got an apprentice and two kits were found within the territory, which were taken into ThunderClan. '' ''"Congratulations!" Lionblaze purred, approaching his daughter. Cinderheart came up behind her mate and said the same thing. '' ''"Thanks. If you don't mind, I need to speak to Mosspaw," Eclipsefur mewed, shoving through the crowd of cats, who were beginning to celebrate by eating. '' ''"Hi Mosspaw" Eclipsefur greeted. '' ''"Hi," the black-and-white she-cat said, and looked down at her paws. '' ''"What's wrong?" Eclipsefur asked. This was her best friend, and when her friends were sad or angry, it made Eclipsefur feel the same way. Hawkfrost had taught her to be loyal only to ThunderClan, and not to think about herself, which she hadn't. '' ''"Nothing. It's just that everybody else has got their warrior name but me....I'm the only apprentice, it's no fun having nobody around to hunt or practice with. I'm sure Brambleclaw doesn't like it either, I have to go for two moons training alone..." Mosspaw growled under her breath. '' ''"Well...I honestly don't know what to say...But enjoy the peace while you can, before you're with a patrol and a bunch of snoring warriors every day," Eclipsefur sniffed. '' ''"I guess you're right. Anyways, congrats on your name, Eclipse''fur! Brambleclaw wants me to go train, I'll talk to you later," Mosspaw said, bounding away. '' Eclipsefur went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small mouse. '' ''"Can I share?" Redflame asked, appearing beside Eclipsefur. His dark red fur was ruffled slightly, as if he'd been play fighting with kits. ''Probably Molekit and Cherrykit...But they're not his kits, they're Berrynose's...Why would he play with kits in the first place? '' "Sure," Eclipsefur answered, "whatever!" she muttered more quietly so Redflame wouldn't hear. She ignored him munching away, and ate her side of the mouse, savoring the warm meat. '' ''"You should go on patrol for the first time as a warrior!" Redflame mewed, licking his whiskers for the remains of mouse. '' "Okay! Who's going?" Eclipsefur asked, and she couldn't help but start to like the red tom. ''"Um...I don't know. But you have a lot of friends, ask some that want to go," Redflame said rather fast. '' ''"Okay. How about I ask Blossomfall, Lionblaze and Crowtalon?" Eclipsefur asked. Redflame nodded in agreement and Eclipsefur rushed off to ask. '' ''The only reason why I made friends is because Hawkfrost said they will help me...Like if I have a secret, they'll keep it, and that they'd always have my back...'' ''' ''"Hey, want to go on a patrol with me and Redflame?" is the question that sprang from Eclipsefur's mouth to each of the three cats she mentioned. Each one agreed, with Blossomfall sprinting straight to the entrance and looking as if she wanted to bounce around the camp like a kit. Almost like what her daughter, Mosspaw would do when she was a kit. '' ''"Calm yourself, or if any enemies we meet will hear you and know of our presence," Eclipsefur mewed sternly. Blossomfall relaxed, her tail left flicking. '' ''"Let's check the WindClan border, too many reports of WindClan cats hanging around," Eclipsefur growled, thinking of Breezepelt. '' ''"Yeah I know, Breezepelt is the scent that pops up most. Owlwhisker and Heathertail too," Crowtalon mewed. '' ''"What's Breezepelt's problem? The secret about Ivypool's daughters is out now, but Breezepelt can't just cross our border whenever he feels like it, even if they are his kits!" Lionblaze said. '' ''With a shudder, Eclipsefur recalled the bloody fight between ThunderClan and WindClan she had caused just to keep Darkkit from going with her father. '' ''.....................................Flashback........................................... '' ''"Darkkit belongs to ThunderClan only!" Eclipsepaw snapped at Breezepelt as he asked for his kit. Ivypaw stood silent behind Eclipsepaw, afraid to speak up while Onestar and Ashfoot were standing there. '' ''"She's my kit, Eclipsepaw! Don't you think she has a right to WindClan?" Breezepelt snapped. Crowfeather and Leaftail had sprung between the two, keeping them from lashing out. Eclipsepaw and Ivypaw were escorted home and they reported what had happened to Brambleclaw. He didn't agree with giving Darkkit to Breezepelt, but Firestar did. Brambleclaw issued two battle patrols in secret to attack WindClan, which ended up in victory. '' ''Eclipsepaw tore at her enemies, afraid to come face-to-face with Breezepelt. She had almost murdered Harespring in her desire to win the battle she started. It had ended with her on top of Onestar, claws on his throat, ready to kill if need be. Breezepelt surrendered, but not without a fight between just him and Eclispsepaw first. She had won and ThunderClan was able to keep Darkkit. '' ''................................End of Flashback......................................... '' ''Eclipsefur sniffed around the border and was able to scent cats. Lots of cats. '' ''"There's a battle patrol coming!" Eclipsefur hissed, and whipped around to race back to camp where the sounds of fighting filled her ears. '' Eclipsefur's Destiny: Chapter 7 "WindClan!" Eclipsefur yowled, rushing through the bramble entrance and into the ThunderClan camp. She knew Breezepelt wanted his kit and Onestar wanted a new warrior, but would they go ''this far? Blood roared through her ears as Eclipsefur leaped on top of a WindClan warrior, Sedgewhisker. The light tabby she-cat had sharp claws, but they were no match for Eclipsefur's strength and fighting skill. Eclipsefur landed a hard blow to Sedgewhisker's face, making the WindClan warrior fall to the ground. Eclipsefur got on top and began slicing her claws down Sedgewhisker's soft belly. "Stop!" Sedgewhisker screeched in agony. "Are you going to leave ThunderClan alone?" Eclipsefur asked, threatening her by placing her claws down on Sedgewhisker's throat. "Yes just let me go!" Sedgewhisker yowled, thrashing wildly. Eclipsefur let loose of some pressure and the WindClan cat raced toward the entrance, leaving a blood trail. Emberfoot appeared in front of Eclipsefur, and challenged her, seeing his former apprentice being beaten by Eclipsefur. The gray tom leaped at her and they went rolling in a ball of fur and claws. Eclipsefur sliced at his ears, blood splattering. She was waiting for Hawkfrost to whisper encouragement or tell her what to do, but he didn't. She swiped Emberfoot's paws out from under him and bit into his neck, careful not to kill him in front of her clanmates. "I could snap you right now, Emberfoot! Is that what you want?" Eclipsefur snarled, biting down harder. She heard a muffled no and she released him, watching him run after Sedgewhisker. Eclipsefur looked around and saw Mosspaw struggling with Swallowtail. Eclipsefur rushed over and tackled the dark gray she-cat. Swallowtail bit down on Eclipsefur's foreleg, but Eclipsefur ignored the pain and slashed at Swallowtail's face, getting her to break the grip. "I can handle her from here!" Mosspaw mewed quickly. Eclipsefur nodded and ran to the nursery where Redflame and Foxleap were fighting off Breezepelt, Heathertail and Furzepaw. "Breezepelt! How did I know he'd be the cause of this?" Eclipsefur said sarcastically under her breath. Furzepaw spotted a raging Eclipsefur approaching and the gray-and-white she-cat crouched, ready to spring. Eclipsefur snarled at the apprentice and as soon as she sprung, Eclipsefur ducked and whipped around, only to have thorn-sharp claws pierce her ear. A nick was left with blood oozing out. Eclipsefur hissed, and lashed out at Furzepaw, catching her on the throat, but not deep enough to hit the windpipe. Still, Furzepaw began wheezing as blood spurted out. Somewhere on the other side of camp, Redflame's voice called out. "Lionflower!" he wailed in sorrow. Eclipsefur knew she must've been killed. Good, now no one knows that I killed Firekit.... Meanwhile, Breezepelt must've managed to break through the barrier of brambles and into the nursery. Eclipsefur burst through and found him snarling over Ivypool. Darkkit and Breezekit (named after her father) cowered in the corner. "You can have Darkkit! Just please, never talk or fight with ThunderClan again!" Ivypool hissed. "I want to go with Daddy too!" Breezekit wailed, seeing her sister being taken up in Breezepelt's jaws. "Why are you letting them go?!" Eclipsefur growled. "So it won't cause trouble between us and WindClan. Besides, these aren't your kits, I make the decisions for them!" Ivypool hissed, suddenly vicious sounding. She was right, Eclipsefur couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. "Why can't I go?" Breezekit squeaked, looking at Breezepelt in confusion. Breezepelt looked to Ivypool, his amber eyes glinting. Ivypool just sweeped her tail around Breezekit one last time and held her close. Breezepelt picked her up along with Darkkit and ran out. With that, all the WindClan cats were gone. Ivypool looked so grief-stricken. Her blue eyes were shadowed with regret. "Why did I have his kits? All Breezepelt does is cause war and constantly nag other cats!" Ivypool wailed. Eclipsefur ignored her and padded into camp. There lay the bodies of Lionflower and Thornclaw. Spiderleg lay on the bloodied ground, badly wounded. How will Ivypool's kits cope with living with Breezepelt in WindClan? Eclipsefur's Destiny: Chapter 8- The debate The ThunderClan camp lay trashed, and the fresh-kill pile was scattered in every direction. Blood stained the dirt ground. Eclipsefur loved the sight of it. Only her nicked ear and a scratched shoulder were bleeding, the less wounds out of every cat in camp. Ivypool hurt the worst, emotionally. Redflame sat beside Berrynose and Dustpelt, who had been fighting together. He padded over to Eclipsefur and licked her wounds. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang from the top of the cliff. Eclipsefur leaped up and walked over to where the clan gathered. Only Jayfeather and the elders and kits looked unharmed. "ThunderClan, we lost the fight. Breezepelt started it, but the main reason for this battle was because Ivypool had his daughters, half-clan. I will not exile you for breaking the warrior code, Ivypool, but I expect you to work harder than any of us, for we will take back Darkkit and Breezekit!" Firestar announced. "When? None of us are in good shape to fight anytime soon!" Cloudtail said. "Unless you plan on having Jayfeather and the elders lead a rebellion!" Birchfall growled sarcastically. Firestar didn't seem to care for the negative comments. "As soon as we are all healthy enough," Firestar answered. "Darkkit and Breezekit will be used to WindClan then! They're not even a moon old yet!" Whitewing mewed. "Do we really want kits that are half WindClan here?" Spiderleg asked. Eclipsefur knew that would set her father off. Lionblaze did just so. "I'm half WindClan, mouse-brain! So is Jayfeather! Hollyleaf was too! Get your facts right, foxheart!" Lionblaze hissed, jumping to his paws. "Wait!" Eclipsefur yowled. A storm began and rain fell heavy. "Whether they're half WindClan or not, they could still be valuable warriors, right? I can guarentee you they won't even like Breezepelt!" "I can't agree on that, Eclipsefur. A kit loves their father or mother no matter how evil or annoying they are. Why don't you let the kits decide instead of choosing for them?" Brambleclaw mewed, knowledge of that coming to him because of his father, Tigerstar. Ivypool seemed to agree with him, her eyes shining a bit brighter. "As long as Darkkit and Breezekit are happy, that's all I care about," she said. "Then it's settled, we'll wait for the next Gathering to ask," Firestar declared. "For now, I want Eclipsefur, Lionblaze, Redflame, Mousewhisker, Rosepetal, and Graystripe to make sure no WindClan cats are still hanging around. End if Part 1!!!!!!!!!!!